


No Matter What, You're Our Friends

by a2gisy1



Category: TOO | Ten Oriented Orchestra (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Gen, it's inspired from their magnolia performance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2gisy1/pseuds/a2gisy1
Summary: Jeyou has always been a loner. He has been betrayed by the person his considered his friend. He learned to never trust other since then. But, what will happen when his life suddenly changed and he meet a group of supernaturals named TOO?
Relationships: Lee Jaeyun/Kim Jeyou | J.You
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	No Matter What, You're Our Friends

**Author's Note:**

> My second fic of TOO. I hope you will enjoyed this fic^^ happy reading!!!

Jeyou had always been a loner. 

In a world where mythical creatures are hunted because of their horns or other body parts and sometimes because of their violent behaviour, you need to be able to defend yourself. You never know when a hunter will show up on your doorstep and kill you, so always keep your guard up and never trust anybody. 

And no, Jeyou is not weak or anything. Quite the opposite actually. At the hunter school, he has always been on the top of his class. He’s smart and mastered many skills beyond his peers. He’s definitely someone to look out for when you’re his enemy. 

For some reason, people is afraid of him. Not that he blamed them, though, he’s a bit too ‘powerful’ for his classmates. He never trust anybody, not ever since the incident where he’s almost got killed by the person he called his friend. He learned it the hard way. His ex-friend decided to kill him one winter night. 

He learned it then that his ex-friend never really considered him as a friend. All that his ex-friend wanted is to gained Jeyou’s trust before shattering it and killed him. Thankfully, it didn’t worked out and Jeyou become withdrawn from people after that, never trusted anyone but himself. 

The look on his ex-friend’s eyes still sent him shuddering just by remembering the event. Jeyou pushed his glassed upwards pulling his thoughts back to the present where he was currently sitting on a damp dirt, hands crossed over his chest with his knees bent and back pressed against the rough sturdy frame of a broad trunk. His weapon, a double-edged sword was laying beside him, blood covering the tip of it. 

Glancing at the corpse beside him, he sighed. It’s nothing weird or something that he’s not used to…It’s just that, for some reason, he felt lonely. After three years of being alone, he felt the need to have someone on his side, helping him getting through everything bad that happens in his life. 

He felt the need to be assured that everything will be okay and that he wasn’t alone. Jeyou pushed the feeling to the back of his mind. 

No, he can’t afford another incident. He didn’t want to feel the pain of someone leaving him ever again, to feel betrayed. He had enough with experiencing it once. If he experience something like that again, he didn’t think he would be able to hold on. 

Someone’s watching. Slowly, he grabbed his weapon as he stood up. 

A shadow swished past him, landing in the shadow of the trees in front of him. Jeyou hoped that whoever it is was just passing by. He didn’t want another battle with another hunter or hybrids or worse mythical creatures. He’s tired after his job and all he wanted is sleep and perhaps some warm food. 

“Someone’s after you.” Came a voice above him. 

Keeping his guard up, he looked at the source. He was met with a boy who looks kinda young, probably younger than him. The boy’s wearing a t-shirt paired with jeans. His hair was dark-red, styled into what looks like a bowl-shaped cut. 

“How can you be sure?” 

The boy shrugged. “You may not trust me, hunter, but it’s the truth. You will never get out of here alive if you go right now. The one’s who’s after you is still in every entrance and exit of this place.” 

“Why should I trust you?” Jeyou hissed. “For all I know, you could be after me as well.” 

“Well, it’s not like I’m asking you to trust me. I’m just warning you.” The boy jumped down from the tree. “My name is Minsu and I’m a werewolf.” 

“Aren’t you scared that maybe I will kill you? Considering that you’re a were beast and I’m a hunter?” 

“If you wanted to kill me, you’d have done it already. I have seen you fight and you’re an amazing hunter. But, I also noticed that you won’t kill anyone unless they threatened you first, am I right?” 

Well, that does makes sense. He thought as he looks at the werebeast in front of him. If what the wolf said is really true, then…

“You’re thinking on how to get back home and away from whoever it is, aren’t you?” The other asked. 

Jeyou gave the other a look, still keeping the guard up. Even if the wolf meant well, he still couldn’t trust him. He seriously has a very bad trust issue ever since that incident. 

“You can stay in my place, hunter. I’m pretty sure, my friends don’t mind you staying for a night.” Minsu offered. 

“I’m not going to stay with some stranger I just met, so just buzz off, werebeast. This is none of your concern.” He snapped before leaving the other, walking towards the exit of the forest. Truthfully, he didn’t care if there’s someone who’s after him. His years of being a hunter has taught him that he’ll be having a lot of enemy whether he liked it or not. 

Jeyou is confident in his ability to battle against another hunter. It’s not like they’re going to kill him right? It’s against the law. No hunter will be stupid enough to break the law. The purpose of a hunter is to protect the citizen, those who couldn’t protect themselves from vicious creatures that are ready to kill at any given moment. 

True, there are some hunter who kill mythical creatures for personal gain, but as long as they don’t kill any fellow hunters, they should be just fine. The punishment for killing a fellow hunter is death and nothing is worse than that, right? 

How wrong he was. 

When Jeyou arrived at the edge of the forest, he was met with a dozen hunters all ready with their weapon. “Well, well, well, if it isn’t one of the best hunter among his peers. What a nice surprise.” The biggest of them all smirked. 

“What do you want, Donghyun?” 

“Oh, nothing much, Kim. You see…There’s someone who wants to meet you. If you come quietly, no blood will be shed, okay?” 

Jeyou scoffed. He knew very well what Donghyun wants. Even if he came with them, they’ll still attack him. All they wanted is to see him fall down and perhaps leave them to death. He’s seen them done that to many other hunters before. This wouldn’t be any different. 

“Buzz off, Donghyun. I’m not coming with you.” 

“Well then, too bad then, I’m being nice to you and yet you choose to do this the hard way. Don’t blame me if you’re one step away from death.” Donghyun grinned, signalling the others to attack him. 

Jeyou was more than ready for the attack, but soon his movement got sloppy. He’s tired and plus he’s outnumbered. He can’t battle for long, he knew that. Escaping will be the only option. 

He was searching for a way to escape when he felt pain from his stomach. He looked down to see an arrow with a green liquid covering most part of its blade on his stomach. Recognising the liquid, he cursed internally. It’s a poison and it’ll slowly killed you if it’s not out of you system completely. 

He fell on his knees, his grip on his sword loosened as he felt the poison started to do its job on his body. Donghyun grinned even wider, knowing his opponent is in no condition to battle anymore. 

“You decided on this yourself, you know. You should have listened and come quietly while I was being nice, Kim Jeyou.” He approached, cupping Jeyou’s face on one hand while the other reached over for a rope that he had prepared to bind the other. “Well, guess I can watch you suffer now.” The other hunter laughed mockingly as their leader started to bind each limb carefully and tightly, making sure that Jeyou couldn’t escaped. 

Not that he can anyway. His hands and legs were bind together tightly which he was sure will leave some bruises when released if it will ever be released at all. 

He’s doomed.

Or maybe not. 

Low growls came from several directions around them. Donghyun and his men looked around trying to pinpoint their enemy. It’s hopeless, however, as shadows came from several directions. One by one, the men fell limp. They couldn’t fight back even if they wanted to. The shadows disappeared as soon as it came. 

Someone pulled Jeyou gently towards one of the bushes. “I’ve warned you, haven’t I? Why are you being stubborn?” A voice asked as soon as whoever it is deems that they’re out of harms way. 

“Minsu?” He asked. 

The person in questioned smiled. “Let’s get you treated, yeah? That poison is pretty nasty, but I’m pretty sure that Jerome can heal you just fine. He’s after all one of the best doctor, I know.” 

That was the last thing he heard before he lost consciousness. 

*** 

When Jeyou opened his eyes, he didn’t recognise the room he was in. He could feel the soft fabric on his body, so he assumed that he was on a bed. Someone’s bed to be exact. What is this place? 

“Oh! Thank god, you’re awake.” A voice said. 

He turned his head towards the voice to see an orange-haired boy smiled warmly towards him. 

“You have been unconscious for almost two weeks. How are you feeling right now?” 

He tried to sit up, but was pushed back by the boy. “Don’t try to get up, yet. You’re injured pretty badly. Good thing, the poison was treated on time, if not, perhaps you would die. You should rest as much as possible.” 

“Who…Who are you?” Jeyou managed to say. 

“My name is Sungmin, but people called me Jerome. It’s nice to meet you, hunter.” 

He opened his mouth to asked more question, but what he managed was only a groan. He closed his eyes again, wanting nothing more than sleeping again. He’s just woken up and now he’s feeling sleepy again? How can this be? 

“You should probably sleep more. I’m pretty sure that the medication and the poison took a toll on your body. Get some rest. You’re safe, don’t worry.” Jerome assured, giving him a gentle smile. 

For the first time after the incident, after years of being a loner, Jeyou finally felt that perhaps, he could trust these people. 

***

The second time he woke up, it’s quiet. From the looks of how dark it is currently, it seems that it’s already nighttime. He tried to sit up which he somehow managed. Sitting up was one thing, but trying to stand up and walk around is a whole completely different thing. 

He would have hit the floor if someone didn’t manage to catch him just in time. He looked up towards the person who helped him, muttering a small ‘thank you’. 

“You should be more careful. You’ve just woken up, you shouldn’t walk around, yet.” The person scolded lightly. 

“Sorry.” Jeyou said in a small voice. 

The person who helped him sighed. “You should get better so that you can go back to your job, hunter. It’s not like you can hunt creatures with your condition.” 

“Thank you. For helping me.” 

“Don’t mention it. You’re in our territory so you should be safe as long as you don’t leave our border. We have nothing much to offer, so I hope you don’t mind.” 

“It’s more than enough, your help and your friends. You jumped in to help me when you could have just ignored the thing. I’m grateful for that.” 

“Like I said, don’t mention it. It’s normal to help someone who’s in need, right?” 

Jeyou went silent after the other said that. He has lived in an environment where you should just mind your own business and not to interfere with others. When the others in need, you shouldn’t jumped in and help if it wasn’t your business. Everyone has their own problem. They should deal with it and never burdened others with it. 

That’s why he was surprised when these people helped him, a stranger. 

A low growl from his stomach made Jeyou blushed. He didn’t realise how hungry he was until his stomach made that embarrassing growl. 

“Right, you should eat. I’m sure that you’re hungry. Wait here, I’ll be back with more food.” Then Jeyou was all alone in the room. 

His mind wandered into everything that happened. He’s quite curious as to why Donghyun would want to kill him. Who could have wanted him to be killed? It’s completely against the law to kill another hunter. Whoever did it will receive death sentence immediately. 

It’s known around the hunter circle that Donghyun likes to torture his target to the point of death. It’s also a known fact that he always makes other people do his dirty work. He’ll just sit back, watching the fight enveloped in front of him. 

What could Donghyun have wanted from him? What did he wanted to kill Jeyou so badly? 

His thoughts were pulled back to the present when he felt someone sat at the edge of the bed. He saw the same person from before smiling softly towards him. 

The smell of porridge wafted through the air. It smells delicious. 

“I never introduced myself. My name is Jaeyun, it’s nice to meet you, hunter.”

“You all have helped me and I never introduce myself. How rude of me. My name is Jeyou, it’s nice to meet you, Jaeyun-ssi.” 

Jeyou ate slowly, not wanting to make himself puke or something in front of the other. When he finished, he was offered water by the other. 

“Thank you.” He mumbled quietly. 

The other just smiled at him. “If it’s okay with you, would you like to meet the others? They’re pretty eager to meet you.” 

“Is…is it okay? I mean I’m a stranger to them.” 

“Well, they’re pretty excited to meet you ever since Jerome told us that you woke up. I just hope that you don’t mind that they could be a bit rowdy sometimes.” 

“I…It’s okay. I don’t mind.” 

“Okay, then. You’ll see them tomorrow. Go back to sleep I know that you just woke up, but you need all the rest you can get, especially if you’ve just recovered from a poison injury. I’ll meet you tomorrow, yeah?” 

Yeah, Jeyou can trust them. Perhaps even revealing his secret that he has kept ever since he first joined the hunter society. 

*** 

Jaeyun didn’t realise that he was tense until he felt his body relaxed when the hunter, Jeyou slowly feel sleep. Minsu told him that when he first met with the other, he saw blank look. It’s as if the other has only lived his life as if it’s something he only have to do and not enjoy. It’s like his job was something that’s burdening him and he didn’t want to do it. 

Being a vampire for years made Jaeyun has seen everything from the worst kind of emotion until the most happiest emotion there is. 

Knowing that someone like Jeyou has one of the emotion that could lead to suicide made his heart ache. The other has so much more in the future. It’s such a pity if he had to end it right away. 

Minsu has told him that when he saw the fight between Jeyou and the other hunters, he was submissive after being shot by the poison arrow, it’s as if he’s given up. Perhaps he has given up. 

For years, Jaeyun has taken many people, mythical creatures, humans and hybrids under his wing. Not many stayed, but he has 8 who stayed until now. He supposed it wouldn’t hurt to take another one under his wing, right? 

Even though this person has a bad history with mythical creature and hybrids. 

*** 

Jeyou fidgeted at where he stood. He was nervous when he entered the room. Eight other people looked at him as if he’s something that’s on sale. Not that he could blame them, he has just met them after a few days at their house. They must have wanted to know him better since he’s currently at their house after all. 

Bowing his head, he introduced himself, “Hello, my name is Jeyou. It’s a pleasure to meet all of you. I’m a hunter as you all know, but I mean no harm, I promise.” 

A soft pat and he heard Jaeyun said, “Well, guys… I think we should give him a warm welcome, yes?” 

It was silence for a few more minutes before chaos ensues. At least, that’s what Jeyou saw. Almost half of the group introduced themselves to him. Some still stood at their place, eyeing him cautiously. 

Not that he could blame them, though. He noticed that most of them are hybrids and mythical creatures. Hunters has a very bad history with both kinds, so he couldn’t really blame them if they’re cautious towards him. 

For the first time, he felt like he truly belong with them. True, some of them still hasn’t warmed up to him, but all they need maybe is time. 

He felt like he’s finally home. 

*** 

It’s been a few months. A few months after he officially become a part of Jaeyun’s group which he learnt later on has a name called TOO. They have all fully accepted him now. He truly felt like him when he’s with them. Ever since that incident, he for the first time finally is able to trust someone else. 

They accepted him despite his status as a hunter. He’s forever grateful for that. 

An explosion made him broke his train of thoughts. He has completely forgotten that they were currently in a fight with some hunters. 

The hunters were definitely not pleased when they know he joined a group of mythical creatures and hybrid. They deemed him as a traitor, not that he minded since he hated the life of a hunter anyway. The hunters attacked the house of TOO, wanting to kill him and the rest of the group.

He wanted to help. But, without any weapon, he’s completely useless. Well, not exactly. He could help, but that means he’ll reveal his secret. The secret he has kept for years now. 

One by one, the members of TOO fell to the ground, holding in the pain. Some of them couldn’t even stand up properly anymore. 

Jeyou was conflicted. He could help his friends, but he’s afraid. Afraid how his friends will react when he revealed his secret. 

A hunter attacked Jaeyun, making the other writhing in pain. That was the last straw. They have hurt his friends, people who he thinks are close enough to be called as his second family. They will pay the price for hurting them.

A pair of wings, one with white feathers while the others is black, sprouted from his back. His eyes which were brown turned into red. Jeyou could feel rage all over his body. 

Everyone looked at him in shocked. Only one person they know has wings like that. Only one person has their eyes turned from its original colour to red. 

The God of Balance. 

Arrows appeared on the air. Jeyou lowered his hand and the arrows rained to everyone on the ground. However, not everyone was hit by it. Only the TOO members survived from the arrow rain. 

Once the hunters were death, no one moved. Jeyou hasn’t moved from his place, either. 

“Jeyou-hyung?” The youngest of them, Woongi called. 

The wings on his back folded themselves on his back. His eyes started to turned back to their colour. He turned towards them and what they saw was the him they knew all this time. 

“What….What was that?” Jerome asked, cowering slightly. 

“I…I’m sorry I didn’t tell you all the truth. It’s not like I don’t trust you, but I was afraid. Afraid of what you would think of me when you knew the truth. Now, that you know, I…I guess I could go if you wanted me, too. Why would anyone be friends with someone like me…Right?” Jeyou smiled sadly. 

Jaeyun walked towards the other. Even though it hurts when he stood up and walked, he couldn’t help but felt that he urge to hug the other. When he’s in front of Jeyou, he hugged tightly or at least as tight as his injured body allowed him to. 

“Remember Jeyou, no matter what you are or who you are, you’re our friend. You’ll always be a part of TOO, no matter what.”

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? I hope you like this fic. Don't forget to comment because I love to hear your thoughts about this fic^^ I can't wait for MAMA this year, please vote for our boys!! Hope you have an amazing day/night^^


End file.
